fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Totally Spies! The Movie (1989 film)/Credits
Directed by: *George Kenny Writing Credits: *Bruce Thompson (written by) *Eric Johnston (screenplay by) *James Herbert (teleplay by) Cast: *Susie Blake ... Sam (voice) *Paige O'Hara ... Alex (voice) *Victoria Wood ... Clover (voice) *Peter Cullen ... Pippin the Bug King (voice) *Frank Welker ... Ringo the Rat (voice) *Ringo Starr ... Jerry Lewis (voice) *Myfanwy Talog ... Mandy (voice) *Katie Leigh ... Caitlin (voice) *Peter Cullen ... Pippin the Bug King (voice) *Frank Welker ... Ringo the Rat (voice) *Penelope Keith ... Dominique (voice) *Neil Ross ... Construction Worker 1 (voice) *Michael Bell ... Construction Worker 2 (voice) *Alan Oppenheimer ... Construction Worker 3 / Announcer 1 (voice) *John Stephenson ... Construction Worker 4 (voice) *Jack May ... Tim Scam (voice) *James Cornwell ... Blaine (voice) *Deborah Walley ... Felicity Fences (voice) *Noelle North ... Britney (voice) *Martin Jarvis ... David (voice) *Jim Henson ... Party Man 1 (voice) *Frank Oz ... Party Man 2 / Party Woman 1 (voice) *Dave Goelz ... Party Man 3 (voice) *Richard Hunt ... Party Woman 2 / Mr. Big the Whale (voice) *Jerry Nelson ... Party Man 3 / Announcer 2 (voice) *Steve Whitmire ... Party Man 4 (voice) Produced by: *Michael Shires ... executive producer *James Phillipson ... producer *Richard Kenny ... supervising producer *Chris Michaelson ... associate producer *Charles Michael Hill ... co-producer *Richard Celador ... creative producer Music by: *Randy Edelman Film Editing by: *Ralph Kemplen Casting by: *Michael Wallace Art Direction by: *Doug Scheib Production Management: *Ken Phillipson ... production supervisor *Thomas Musker ... production manager *Jim Organisation ... executive in charge of production *Sarah Kellaway ... director of production Art Department: *Brian Cosgrove ... character designer *Jon Doyle ... character designer *Paul Harrison ... character designer *Margaret Riley ... character designer *Mark Stacey ... character designer *Michael Whaite ... character designer *Jon Doyle ... storyboard artist *Jez Hall ... storyboard artist *Andy Roper ... storyboard artist *Paul Salmon ... storyboard artist *Stephen Simpson ... storyboard artist Sound Department: *Jim Blodgett ... sound effects editor *Matt Cope ... sound effects editor *Michael L. DePatie ... sound effects editor (as Mike DePatie) *John Detra ... sound effects editor *Karen Doulac ... sound effects editor *Ron Fedele ... sound effects editor *Leonard T. Geschke ... sound effects editor *Jerry Jacobson ... sound effects editor *Nicholas James ... sound effects editor (as Nick James) *Warren Taylor ... sound effects editor *Michael Tomack ... sound effects editor *Peter Tomaszewicz ... sound effects editor *John Wood ... dubbing mixer *Patrick Barrett ... dialogue editor Visual Effects by: *Roy Huckerby ... special effects *Graeme Rowley ... effects animator (uncredited) *Don McManus ... effects animator (uncredited) *John Brown ... effects animator (uncredited) *James Michaels ... effects animator (uncredited) *Don Abrams ... process effects Animation Department: *Chris Randall ... layout artist *Margaret Riley ... layout artist *Paul Salmon ... layout artist *Vincent James ... layout artist *Dan Whitworth ... layout artist *Edmund Williams ... layout artist (as Ed Williams) *Andy Roper ... layout artist *Beverly Bush ... background artist *Brian Cosgrove ... background artist *John Geering ... background artist *Stephen Hanson ... background artist (as Steve Hanson) *John Millington ... background artist *Nick Pratt ... background artist *Andy Roper ... background artist *Keith Scoble ... background artist *Ben Turner ... background artist *Rudy Cataldi ... supervising animator *Chuck Downs ... supervising animator (as Charlie Downs) *Eileen Dunn ... supervising animator *Margaret Nichols ... supervising animator (as M. Flores Nichols) *Stan Phillips ... supervising animator *Tom Ray ... supervising animator *Neal Warner ... supervising animator *James Baxter ... supervising animator *Mark Henn ... supervising animator *Clinton J. Priest ... animation director *Tony Garth ... animation director *Meryl Edge ... animation director *Jean Flynn ... animation director *Karen Peterson ... supervising animation director *Takashi Abe ... chief animator (uncredited) *Shingo Araki ... animator (uncredited) *Ikuo Fudanoki ... animator (uncredited) *Yukiyoshi Hane ... animator (uncredited) *Teruo Hattori ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Mario Ishiyama ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Tetsuo Kadoya ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Junko Kashimura ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Toshiaki Kobayashi ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Kazuko Kurosawa ... ink and paint artist (uncredited) *Shigeo Matoba ... animator (uncredited) *Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru ... animator (uncredited) *Takashi Nashizawa ... animator (uncredited) *Ken Duncan ... animator (uncredited) *Masatoyo Ogura ... ink and paint artist (uncredited) *Yoshiaki Okada ... ink and paint artist (uncredited) *Izumi Okamura ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Hirohide Shikishima ... animator (uncredited) *Kiyomi Sugita ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Kimiko Tamazawa ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Masako Yamauchi ... ink and paint artist (unbredited) *Yoshitaka Yashima ... animator (uncredited) *Yohko Yasunaga ... ink and paint artist (uncredited) *Hyo Bin Ahn ... animator *Hangduk Cho ... animator (as Joh Hang Deok) *Yoh Han Han ... animator (as Han Yoh Han) *Choi Hoon ... animator *Lee Hyun Aeh ... animator *Hoon-chil Jou ... animator (as Joo Hoon Chil) *Jae-ook Jung ... animator (as Jung Jae Oohk) *Han Soo Kim ... animator (as Kim Han Soo) *Mi-hee Kim ... animator (as Kim Mi Hee) *Young-in Kim ... animator (as Kim Yung Inn) *Yung-oon Kim ... animator (as Kim Yung Oohn) *Hyo Suk Koh ... animator (as Koh Hyo Seok) *Dohk-moh Lee ... animator (as Lee Dohk Moh) *Gun Sul Lee ... animator (as Lee Guhn) *Han-oak Lee ... animator (as Lee Han Ohk) *Ho-joon Lee ... animator (as Lee Ho Joon) *Jae Bok Lee ... animator (as Lee Jae Bok) *Kang-jin Lee ... animator (as Lee Kang Jin) *Soo-jong Lee ... animator (as Lee Soo Jong) *Kyung-suk Min ... animator (as Min Kyung Seok) *Sung-ho Shin ... animator (as Shin Seong Ho) *Hyungsuk Suh ... animator (as Seo Hyun Seok) *Yoon Sung Ook ... animator (as Yoon Seong Oohk) *Joon-yong Sung ... animator (as Seong Joon Yong) *Dong-kun Won ... animator (as Won Dong Kwon) *Duksoo Yang ... animator (as Yang Deok Soo) *Dave Brain ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Terence Harrison ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Rick Leon ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Russ Mooney ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Bob Zamboni ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Dale Case ... assistant animator (uncredited) *Nobuo Tomizawa ... assistant animator (uncredited) Camera Department: *Graham Sharpe ... animation camera (uncredited) *Frank Hardie ... animation camera (uncredited) *John Aardal ... animation camera (uncredited) *Ralph Migliori ... animation camera (uncredited) Editorial Department: *Nigel Rutter ... assistant editor *Roy Hill ... animation editor *Steven C. Brown ... supervising story editor *Robert T. Gills ... supervising editor *Larry Whelan ... assistant to supervising editor *Rick Gehr ... assistant to supervising editor Music Department: *Emery Kennethson ... music editor *Randy Edelman ... conductor *Michael Young ... orchestrator *Richard L. Wallace ... music supervisor *James Davies ... music coordinator *Robert Crissman ... music creator Other Crew: *Bob Burrows ... production controller *Chris Phillips ... production controller *Andrew Bax ... production controller *Simon White ... production controller *Mike Stern ... post production supervisor *Bob Strew ... post production manager *Clayton Darling ... post production coordinator *Susan Blu ... voice director *Terri Gauskin ... production assistant *Bernard Edwards ... production coordinator *Buzz Dixon ... story editor *Russ Heath ... model designer *Robert T. Selman ... educational advisor *Anne P. Selman ... educational advisor *Andrew Golov ... telecine supervisor *Sarah Swiskow... telecine supervisor *Larry Parr ... creative constulant *James Benny ... creative director *Nigel Rutter ... assistant editor *Roy Hill ... animation editor Special Thanks: *Bernard Matthews Production Companies: *Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios *Silver Studio Parents III (in association with) *Michael Shires Pictures (presents) (as Michael Shires) Distributors: *Columbia Pictures (1989) (USA) (theatrical) Other Companies: *Screen Music Studios (SMS) (music recording) *Weddington Productions (sound effects) *Wally Burr Recording (voice recording) *Toei Animation (animation) (as Toei Animation Co. Ltd.) *Akom Productions Company (animation) *B & B Sound Studios (voice recording) (uncredited) *Mastermind Studios (voice recording) (uncredited) *Saxon/Ross Film Design (main and end titles designed by) *Dolby Stereo (in selected theatres) (as Dolby Stereo®) *Segue Music (music editing) (uncredited) *Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios (re-recorded) (uncredited) *Pentagon Sound (re-recorded) (uncredited) *Cinema Research (titles & opticals) (uncredited) *Michael Shires Records (original soundtrack available on) (as Totally Spies! The Movie is Original Soundtrack Available from Cassette and Compact Disc from Michael Shires Records Shires) *Wilder Brothers Recording Studio (music recording) (uncredited) *Mega Music (music recording) (uncredited) *Technicolor (prints) *Title House (titles) (uncredited) Category:1980s films Category:Credits Category:Animated Movies Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires films Category:Films Category:American animated films